Goku and Vegeta: Love or Lust?
by racheo888
Summary: Goku is miserable in his marriage with Chi Chi and confides in a friend...will he solve his issues or make them worse? Vegeta's marriage is other rocks and wants to fix it...but can't resist playing with fire...Chapter 1 is the intro, the rest that follows is the story! I do not own any of the characters or stories in Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT or DBS, just fan based story for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The World at Peace

A few years have past since Buu was defeated, the earth was now safe from threat and was at peace. The Z fighters kept in contact by arranging regular social events at capsule corp.

Bulma and Vegeta were still together (well kinda) and have their son Trunks. They still live at Capsule corp, and Bulmas parents still live with them maintaining the company. Money was never an issue in the Brief family so Bulma helped out in the labs with her father.

Vegeta spent time with his son most of the week, but every Wednesday sparring with Goku. Bulma knew that Vegeta could not get a job as he was not people friendly. The last time she confronted him about it he would say 'why would I work for someone, they should be working for me, I am a prince not a pauper'

Vegeta has always been stubborn and uptight, but he normally has control over his anger issues, but recently he lost control. Bulma let slip to Goku that he was not only beat up by Frieza as a child...that he was molested. Vegeta was embarrassed, humiliated and furious that his secret out and nearly blew up Capsule corp...but Goku managed to calm him down. Bulma quite naturally was upset by Vegetas behaviour and wanted a divorce.

Vegeta regretted his actions, but still felt that Bulma was in the wrong for blabbing about his personal secrets...especially to Goku of all people. They argued for weeks after the incident and in the end Vegeta moved his stuff out of the marital bedroom and slept in one of the many spare bedrooms at capsule corp.

Goku and Chi Chi were still together with their youngest son Goten at home. As the earth was free from villainous antics, Chi Chi insisted that Goku get a job, so he chose farming as he rather be outside than be shut away in an office.

Goku has been distant with Chi Chi at the moment, feels like she does not understand him. They have spent more time together which has only highlighted their differences causing massive arguments over the years. He has not been fighting as much either, only sparring with Vegeta on Wednesdays...which is the only thing he looks forward to every week. He would spar with Gohan his eldest son but he quit fighting to focus on his family.

Gohan and his family live nearby in a massive house, courtesy of Mr Satan. Gohan has been so busy with his own family that he was not aware of the seriousness of his parents problems. When ever Goten tells him that their parents have been arguing he would say 'yeah they have always been like that...normal mum and dad relationship'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is the introduction! First time I have done this, be nice to me XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparring every Wednesday

The atmosphere was awkward at Capsule corp and Vegetas only escape from his miserable life is sparring on Wednesdays with Goku. Even though Goku annoyed him, he still enjoyed their sparring sessions. He has always felt inferior to Goku especially when Goku defeated Buu and not him. But Goku always said they did it together, he has always been conciderate of Vegetas feelings and pride when it came to strength.

Goku normally arrives late morning every Wednesday without fail, mainly so he could catch up with the rest of the Brief family before spending the afternoon with Vegeta. It was now 12pm...no sign of Goku yet and Vegeta was becoming impatient waiting for him in the training room

(Where is he?! He knows we spar on Wednesdays!) Vegeta crossed his arms leaned against the wall and slipped down to the floor in a sulk.

(What could he be possibly doing that is more important than training, it is all he lives for!)

Vegeta could not wait around any longer, why should he waste his day of training for that clown he thought. But he rather train with Goku than anyone else, even if he was a 'clown' he still regards him as a friend...his only friend. Vegeta felt insulted that Goku let him down and not even giving him an explanation or an excuse as to why he will not be arriving today.

He picked up a phone agitated, and quicky dialled Goku's number, muttering to himself frustrated.

Chi Chi answered 'hello' Vegeta shouted down the phone 'is kakorot there?!'

Chi Chi held the phone away from her ear squinting 'no he isn't! I thought he would be with you?!'

Vegeta hung up the phone, and growled 'ggrr where is he?!' He stood still, closed his eyes and tried to sense if he was near by...nothing.

Vegeta clenched his fists 'gggrr fine I will train without him!' Vegeta continued to train with the robots instead

(Stupid robots, I would rather hit something living, like that clown!) Vegeta smashed a robot against the wall and the robot squeeled 'beep bop beeeeeep!'

It was now sunset, and Vegeta finished for the day as he destroyed all of the robots that the the machine could supply. He was still annoyed about training with stupid robots all day and still furious with Goku for not showing up. Vegeta went to have a shower, but on the way Bulma interrupted his destination.

'Vegeta?! Have you seen Goku?' in a concerned tone

Vegeta clenched his fists and snarled angrily 'no woman I haven't, and quite frankly I don't care, all I care about is having a shower!'

Bulma tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm 'hey hey, calm down you are not the only one he has annoyed today, Chi Chi is furious'

Vegeta rolled his eyes 'hmph..' and pushed past Bulma.

Bulma put her hands up annoyed, was about to shout at him, but changed her mind (what's the point, I am not getting through to him when he is like this)

Vegeta stormed towards his bedroom, walked in and slammed the door. He fell back onto his bed making it creak and placed his hands over his face to calm down. Goku not turning up had pushed him to breaking point, he felt he had no one left. Sure he had his son but he did not want to burden him with his issues, he needs to be strong for him. In an odd way he has always needed Goku, no one else could put up with his temper tantrums. He found it difficult to insult him, which made it a challenge...amused him even.

His relationship with Bulma meant everything to him, even though he never shows it, deep down he loves her still. But Bulma betraying him and telling Goku about his past hurt his pride, and it is not in his nature to forgive and beg for her back so easily...so he does what he does best...push everyone away.

Vegeta sighed, took his clothes off and went into the bathroom naked. He turned on the shower, stood under the water and lent against the wall fed up (maybe kakorot did not come because of the incident last week)

Flash back of when Vegeta was about to blow up Capsule Corp

Vegeta had just found out that Goku knows about his past with Frieza...

Vegeta yelled at Bulma, pointing his finger at her angrily and clenching his fist 'How could you tell kakorot! Of all people...I feel humiliated!'

Bulma backed away 'im sorry, but I was drunk and Goku wanted to know about your past...it kinda slipped out..im sorry!'

Vegeta lost control and let out a surge of energy. His hair turned golden, eyes emerald green and a gush of wind blew Bulma off her feet onto to the floor as he turned into a super saiyan.

The whole of capsule corp was shaking and pieces of the building were falling apart and crashing around them both. Bulma threw her arms up in the air in a panick and cried

'Vegeta stop you are going to hurt somone, don't you think you are over reacting!' Vegeta did not listen, was blinded by anger, and contiuned to power up.

Vegeta snarled at Bulma and held his hand up at her with an energy blast 'Over reacting?!' He chuckled and pulled an evil grin 'I will show you over reacting!?'

Bulma crouched down to the floor with her arms over her head shaking in fear 'Vegeta! Stop!'

Vegeta panted in a rage glaring at Bulma, and was about to release the blast...then suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm firmly...it was Goku.

Goku tried to talk him down but all Vegeta could hear was Bulma crying and screaming. Goku stepped closer and stared directly into Vegetas eyes trying to calm him down. Vegeta could see Goku talking, and the worry in his eyes...but he was so lost in his own rage he did not hear the words coming from Gokus mouth. It was like he was stuck in a void of white noise and lost his self control.

Vegeta still had the energy blast in his hand and was not difusing it...then without warning Gokus fist met Vegetas jaw, causing the energy blast to release and blow up a wall nearby.

Vegetas hair and eyes faded back to black instantly has he stubbled back on his feet. He grabbed his jaw in pain and spat out blood, glaring at Goku coldly.

Goku grabbed Vegetas shoulders and shook him 'Vegeta what is wrong with you?!'

Vegeta pulled Gokus hands off him and wiped blood from his mouth 'back off Kakorot...' Vegeta barked.

Gokus eye brow raised 'Vegeta you nearly blew up capsule corp! you nearly killed Bulma and Trunks!'

Vegeta crossed his arms, looked away and said under his breath 'im guessing you think I over reacted to?'

Goku looked puzzled then realised what Vegeta was angry about and shook his head disappointed

Vegeta pulled a fake smile 'hmph now you know, get the humiliating jesting over with...im know im weak'

Goku looked at him with sympathy 'Vegeta...Im not like that...I don't think you are weaker because of what happened to you'

Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck 'shut up...' and turned around facing away from Goku. Tears fell down his face, which he wiped away quickly.

Goku noticed him crying and told everyone to leave with eyes gesters and pointing. Gohan escorted Bulma and Trunks away. Bulma glared at Vegeta angrily holdimg Trunks close as she left the room.

Goku came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder 'I think you are strong willed...I admire you for that...and more so now I know what you have been through'

Vegeta remained quiet, and breathed out slowly.

Goku continued 'everyone is fine...no one was harmed ok'

Vegeta huffed 'yeh and no thanks to me...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the present...

Vegeta frowned (no he seemed ok with me, not like everyone else...judgemental bastards)Vegeta continued washing his hair, then all of a sudden there was a noise like something had been knocked over in his bedroom.

Vegeta paused and sensed a familiar ki...it was Goku.

Vegeta turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rushed into the bedroom, and looked over to the doors that led out to the balcony. Goku was stumbling about, trying to hold himself up against the side of the door frame. Vegeta examined him and noticed there were no battle wounds.

Vegeta was startled and speechless to begin with, but started to become agitated when Goku continued to knock objects over.

'Kakorot? What on earth are you doing? You do realise this isn't your house!'

Goku looked up briefly, and moaned 'ugh I'm going to be sick!' Goku staggered towards Vegeta, holding a hand to his mouth wretching.

Vegeta held his hands out 'gaaah not on me!' and guided Goku into the bathroom and held him over the bath.

Goku projectile vomited into bath, as Vegeta held him in place. Vegeta could smell whisky on the saiyan, and stood up disgusted and also surprised. Its not like Goku to turn to alcohol to escape, he must be in a bad place...but Vegeta could not cope with the drama, not now...he has problems of his own.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked down at the saiyan 'kakorot how much have you consumed to get in this state? you are a disgrace!'

Goku shook his head and then held his head up on one arm leaning against the bath and laughed 'yeh yeh, well we can't always be perfect līke you...can't I let my guard down once in a while?...'Goku replied slurring his words.

The younger saiyan then slipped face first into the bath, with his knees still on the bathroom floor.

Vegeta rolled his eyes (idiot) and walked out the bathroom leaving Goku dangled over the bath. Vegeta got changed into his usual spandex suit and didn't know what to do, he is not a people person, the situation was getting awkward for him.

Goku started to vomit again '...ugh Vegeta!'

Vegeta replied back angrily 'sort yourself out, I didn't ask you to come here...'

Goku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and held his head 'I just...help me' Goku continued to vomit.

Vegeta grabbed a glass of water 'ggggrr!' stormed into the bathroom and knelt beside the younger saiyan.

'here drink this!...' Vegeta barked and shook the cup in Goku's face

Goku tried to hold the cup but failed 'I can't...too...drunk' Goku whispered

Vegeta sighed frustrated 'for fucksake kakorot, get out of the bath' Goku pushed himself out and sat with his back against bath with his eyes closed.

Vegeta was now losing his patience but pushed himself to help the saiyan, mainly so that Goku will leave him alone and go home where he belongs.

Vegeta kneeled over him and slapped Goku's face to arouse him.

Goku shuffled on the spot and opened his eyes slightly 'uh what, now?...'

Vegeta held Goku's head back with his hair and forced water into his mouth 'drink the water' Vegeta said firmly.

'aaah! ok!...ok' Goku obeyed

Vegeta felt so uncomfortable as this is the most intimate thing he has ever done with Goku, to him this was very personal.

It took an hour or so for Goku to sober up (ish). Goku opened his eyes and looked around the room, his vision was blurry but gradually getting better

'how did I get here?' Goku held his head in agony and squinted at the older saiyan 'Vegeta?'

Vegeta frowned at him and got up from the floor chucking a towel at Goku's face. Goku pulled the towel off his face and looked at Vegeta puzzled 'Vegeta what...?'

The older saiyan interupted 'take a shower you stink of booze and barf' Goku bowed his head ashamed, but obeyed.

Vegeta left him to it and fetched some of Goku's spare clothes that he kept in the training room, as most of the time when they trained they would destroy eachothers clothing with the blasts, leaving both of them half naked in sense.

Goku finished in the shower and sat on the side of the bath with a towel around his waist (im such an idiot...)

Vegeta knocked on the door, Goku answered 'come in...' Goku sighed

Vegeta chucked the clothes into the bathroom 'there, now get changed and leave...I've had enough of this, this drama!' and slammed the door.

Goku put on the spare clean clothes that Vegeta supplied for him. Goku rubbed his eyes exhausted, leaned over the sink and gazed into the mirror in front of him. He did not recognise himself, he was lifeless, pale and pathetic he thought.

Goku took a deep breath to prepare himself to face Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scream for help

Vegeta sat out on the balcony, it was dark now so he lit a lamp on the table. Vegeta was sat in his usual pose arms and legs crossed, frowning. Goku left the bathroom hesitantly.

Vegeta sighed annoyed 'I know you are there kakorot...'

Goku came out onto the balcony approaching Vegeta from behind rubbing his arm anxiously 'sorry for uh, not coming to the training'

Vegeta made a noise of disapproval 'hmph...'

Goku put his hand on Vegetas shoulder 'thanks for you know...'

Vegeta shrugged off Goku's hand 'just go kakorot, I don't need this...'

Goku looked at Vegeta annoyed 'hey I said I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here...maybe I thought you would understand being a saiyan n all'

Vegeta furrowed his eye brows 'I am no help to you kakorot...we may be saiyans but we have nothing in common...I dont care about your stupid problems'

Goku remained silent and his eyes started to water as he was genuinely hurt by what Vegeta said

Vegeta continued 'why didn't you go to your wife, your human friends...we are only training partners, what help could I possibly give you?'

Goku replied softly 'I don't know...I'

Vegeta stood up and turned around to face Goku, and tried to ignore the fact that Goku's eyes were welling up

'No...I deserve an explanation! Firstly for not turning up for training, and secondly for barging in here drunk and barfing all over my bathroom! I want answers now!'

Vegeta shoved Goku aggressively 'Answer me!' Vegeta yelled

Goku stumbled back and it triggered his pent up anger and frustration,he clenched his fists and angrily said through his teeth 'ok! Fine, I am having problems with Chi Chi satisfied now?!'

Vegetas eyes widened in amazement 'what she not putting out?' Vegeta said jokingly

Goku yelled back anxiously 'NO, SHUT UP...JUST FORGET IT!'

Vegetas eye brow raised not bothered 'well what she doing then, hitting you with a frying pan, demanding a pay packet? You are pathetic kakorot...'

Goku looked to the floor and said under his breath 'shut up...'

Vegeta smirked 'oh im sorry, what was that...you trying to stand up to me...well try'

Goku interrupted Vegeta's speech, grabbed him by his top and slammed him against the wall

'SHUT UP, SHUT UP!' Goku screamed hysterically shaking

Vegeta was taken by surprise, Goku can sometimes get in mood when fighting but this was different, this was... emotional, Vegeta wanted out

'kakorot let go of me' Vegeta demanded angrily trying to prise off Goku's hand.

Goku moved his hand to Vegeta's throat, gripped it tightly and glared furiously into his eyes

Vegeta squirmed against the wall and tried to kick and push Goku away but it had no effect on Goku's grip. Vegeta could just turn super saiyan and throw him off, but he thought it be wise not to.

He knows that Goku is stronger and more so now that his emotions are high. Provoking Goku is not an option, he will just have to trust in Goku's good character that he will let him go on his own accord.

Goku's watery eyes formed tears which fell down his face...he whispered sternly to Vegeta 'why do you have to be such a bastard, I have done nothing but be nice to you...even when everyone despised you...I defended you'

Vegeta gasped for air and continued to squirm, he was actually starting to show that he was afraid of the situation. Vegeta tried to communicate with Goku with eyes, as if he was saying sorry. Goku read the fear and remorse in Vegeta's eyes and loosened his grip on him.

Vegeta collapsed down to the floor, breathing heavily and looked up at Goku...

Vegeta felt guilty for upsetting Goku, he normally says things like that to him and Goku normally laughs it off...this time Goku was not himself and Vegeta was annoyed with himself for not recognising his friends screams for help...no he did recognise the signs for help he just chose to not care about them.

Vegeta felt awful as Goku was right he has always been there for him...he needed to make this right...

Vegeta gasped, got to his knees and continued to breathe heavily, and started to speak in between breaths hunched over trying to compose himself and stuttered

'I'm...sorry' Vegeta expressed sincerely

Goku's face softened and more tears started to roll down his face, and he looked away from Vegeta sharply...he now felt awful for venting his frustrations on Vegeta

Vegeta stared at the man before him, reading his body language, he was defeated, limp and vulnerable.

Vegeta had a crazy urge shoot through him (I know what to do...)

Goku wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, looked down at the ground and started to speak trembling 'Vegeta...I...'

Vegeta stood up and approached Goku closely, Goku looked up and was taken a back by Vegeta's power level, it was fluctuating in excitement.

Vegeta took a deep breath, grabbed the back of Goku's neck quickly and kissed Goku softly on the lips.

Goku's eyes were open in surprise, his heart was thumping and he felt tingly all over (what the hell?) Goku held onto Vegeta's arms firmly as Vegeta continued to hold the kiss.

Goku gave in, closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into Vegetas mouth. Vegetas hand travelled up Gokus neck and stroked through Goku's spikey black hair. Goku let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Vegetas back.

They kissed for a while, both getting lost on the moment and excited by the spontaneous action that Vegeta had taken. Goku was still a little drunk and so confused, he never thought Vegeta would do anything like this with him.

Vegeta was blinded with lust so he was not thinking straight, if anything he was in smug mode. For the first time ever, Goku was inferior and he was in control.

Goku stopped kissing him, pulled away and whispered 'Vegeta why are you?...'

Vegeta interupted Goku by locking mouths again, this time it was more aggressive. Goku was taken a back by this and Vegeta started to push him back while kissing him into his bedroom towards the bed.

Goku could not pull away from him he was like a magnet and really...deep down he was enjoying it.

They made it to the bed and Vegeta forced Goku to sit down. Goku tensed up and panicked, tried to stand up but Vegeta forced him back down again.

'Vegeta we can't...' Goku blurted out nervously

Vegeta smirked 'oh really, try and stop me' Vegeta went in to kiss Goku again...

But Goku held his hand up on Vegeta's chest and said softly 'what about Bulma and Trunks?'

Vegeta froze, clenched his fists and looked away

Goku grabbed Vegetas wrist 'Vegeta...you alright?'

Vegeta pulled away from Gokus grip and walked away quickly to the bathroom and shut the door.

Goku remained on the bed speechless.

Vegeta was telling himself off in the bathroom, and was quite embarrassed that he let his emotions control him, he did not know what he was doing. He still loved Bulma, but they have not been getting along recently, which has pushed them apart. He has felt alone for months, not being able to confide in anyone. Sparring with Goku every Wednesday has been the only time he could let out his frustrations and somehow he has developed a sexual connection with him.

Goku looked back at the bathroom door (why me? why did he kiss me...what was he about to do with me...maybe it is some twisted way of controlling me and surpass me in something) Goku stood up and sighed (I better go) Goku used instant transmission to go home.

Vegeta noticed Goku had left, but was relieved when he did, he could not talk to him yet, not now anyway. Vegeta climbed into bed and put the duvet over his head. He could not believe he did that, why did he submit to Goku of all people. He could of just gave him a pat on the back, a manly hug...but he kissed him instead (idiot)

Vegeta run his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed (where did these feelings for him come from?...no they are not feelings, just a lusty desire) He rolled onto his side to try and get comfortable but, could not stop thinking about Goku and how amazing it felt kissing him, like all of his problems disappeared. But then Goku mentioned Bulma, he still loved Bulma...he still wanted to try and make it work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku arrived back at his house, his heart was still racing and he was on edge. He entered the house and went straight to fridge to find alcohol. Goku rummaged through the fridge, and all he could find was a bottle of Chi Chi's rose (this isn't enough to forget everything, Chi Chi will only have a go at me for drinking it)

Goku closed the fridge door and sat at the kitchen table in a state of shock. Goku was reliving the evening he spent with Vegeta, going over it in his head over and over again. He has always admired Vegeta for his pride, honour, the fact that he still stands up for their race and that he is proud to be a saiyan. Goku even loves how Vegeta is so stubborn and uptight about everything, it amuses him.

Goku smiled to himself, then he looked at pictures of Chi Chi and his sons on the fridge, his face slowly faded from happiness to sadness (my family...what if they found out what we did?) Goku rubbed his face with his hands, frustrated (why did he kiss me? why on earth did I kiss back...was it a crazy spur of the moment?).

Goku left the kitchen to go and join Chi Chi in bed. Goku undressed himself and hesitated to climb into bed with Ch Chi. (I can't share a bed with her now...it doesnt feel right) Goku sat on the side on their bed and watched her sleep. (but if I don't join her, she will ask me why...and Im not good at lying...she knows me too well') Goku reluctantly slipped under the duvet and closed his eyes.

Chi Chi rolled over and put an arm around him and stroked his chest. Goku felt uncomfortable, sick to his stomach and gulped. He felt guilty about cheating on Ch Chi, and could not stop thinking about Vegeta...(do I fancy him?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
